Troubles
by Nadege
Summary: Et si par un soir, les choses en entraînant d’autres, la relation entre le Docteur et Rose avait été ébranlée ? Que se passerait-il ?


Titre : Troubles

Auteur : Nadège

Disclaimer : Doctor Who appartient au vénérable Russel T. Davies ainsi qu'à la BBC. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction.

Résumé : Et si par un soir, les choses en entraînant d'autres, la relation entre le Docteur et Rose avait été ébranlée ? Que se passerait-il ?

Notes : L'histoire se déroule vers la fin de la saison deux.

Spoiler : Toute la saison 1 et la saison 2.

Bonne lecture !

Rose soupira une nouvelle fois en se retournant dans son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pourtant son lit était confortable, douillet et moelleux. Elle entendait le bruit lancinant des vagues, porté par une légère brise qui se faufilait par les volets entrouvert de sa chambre, dont la vue donnait sur une longue plage de sable fin coincée entre deux jetées naturelles de corail. La jeune femme se rallongea sur le dos en étouffant un juron. Maudit marchand de sable, il avait du l'oublier encore une fois de plus ! Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois, enfouissant la tête dans l'oreiller.

Nouveau soupir.

De plus, cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes que Rose entendait des pas dans le couloir, devant sa porte. Elle savait que c'était lui. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvée la raison qui l'empêchait de surgir dans la pièce. D'habitude rien ne l'arrêtait.

Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui se passait. Rose décida de se lever et d'aller voir ce qui se tramait dans le couloir. Elle s'extirpa des draps d'un bond. Puis d'un pas rapide, elle se rendit à la porte et l'ouvrit sans un bruit. Avec un sourire, elle constata que c'était bien lui. Le Docteur. Il marchait de long en large dans le couloir et semblait être en pleine bataille avec lui-même, à la vue de ses cheveux en bataille et de ses légères grimaces.

- Alors Docteur, vous avez perdu votre chemin ? Lança Rose malicieuse.

Le gallifréen tressaillit, avant de se retourner vivement vers la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas mécontente de son petit effet, faire sursauter le Docteur n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Il baissa la tête, avant de se passer une main sur la nuque.

- Non, j'allais rejoindre ma chambre, répondit-il d'une voix basse.

- Ha... Fit sa compagne, préférant taire une réplique sarcastique.

Rose s'adossa à la chambranle de la porte, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Le gallifréen semblait trouver un intérêt certain dans la contemplation de ses chaussures.

- Docteur ? L'appela-t-elle.

Celui-ci releva la tête avant de la rabaisser aussitôt. La jeune femme aperçut les joues de son compagnon rougir légèrement. Le tout n'avait duré qu'un dixième de seconde. Trop rapide pour un œil moins exercé que celui de Rose qui connaissait par cœur la moindre de ses mimiques. Elle fronça des sourcils. Décidément le Docteur n'était pas bien bavard ce soir et n'était pas tout à fait lui-même. Elle chercha à capter son regard, mais il semblait tout faire pour l'éviter. Il semblait mal à l'aise. Quelque chose clochait...

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- Non ! Se défendit-il vivement.

- Vous avez quelque chose à me dire, peut-être ?

Le Docteur ne répondit pas. Décidément, ses chaussures avaient l'air beaucoup plus intéressantes que la jeune femme. Mais qu'es-ce qu'elles avaient ses chaussures à la fin ? Ou plutôt qu'avaient-elles fait au Docteur ? _Maudites chaussures ! Rendez-moi, Mon Docteur ! _Pensa Rose.

Finalement, n'en pouvant plus d'être quasiment éclipser, la jeune femme attrapa la main du Docteur et le tira pour qu'il entre dans la chambre. Surprit pas le geste de sa compagne, il résista et lui lança un regard interloqué. Rose constata avec soulagement qu'il était enfin sortit de sa contemplation de ses rivales d'un soir.

- Je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit sur le pas de ma chambre. Alors soit vous entrez, soit vous restez ici ! S'expliqua-t-elle.

Le Docteur sourit devant l'argument de sa compagne et capitula. Il se laissa entraîner par Rose. Elle referma la porte derrière lui, et alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit. Le gallifréen la suivit sans un mot et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Elle le vit se passer une main dans les cheveux. La jeune femme aurait tant aimée savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête du Seigneur du Temps en ce moment. Peine perdue, autant essayer de lire l'avenir dans des feuilles de thé ! Elle lâcha un soupir en se laissant tomber sur les draps.

- Alors comme ça, vous faisiez une petite virée nocturne ?

Le gallifréen se tourna vers sa compagne. Elle avait les yeux clos, ses cheveux encadraient son visage serein. Il émanait d'elle une force animale, sauvage. _Elle n'est pas le Méchant Loup pour rien_, pensa-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

Pendant un long moment, il avait tourné en rond devant sa porte avant que Rose ne le prenne sur le fait. Il s'était sentit comme un gamin à qui on venait de prendre le doigt dans le pot de confiture.

Il avait essayé de résister, de combattre cette envie d'aller la voir. Il avait cette chose en lui. Ce besoin insatiable de la voir, de jeter sans cesse de fréquents regards dans sa direction, de lui prendre la main, de la toucher, de sentir son parfum... D'éprouver une certaine admiration pour elle, de trouver de la grâce dans le moindre de ses gestes, d'avoir ce besoin de la protéger, d'être apprécié d'elle...

Il s'était prit plusieurs fois la tête entre les mains en jurant entre ses dents. Elle allait le rendre fou... Mais ne l'était-il pas déjà ivre de sa jeune compagne ?

Et puis, il avait sentit ses joues en feu en voyant Rose vêtue simplement d'un short et d'un débardeur pour dormir. Mais surtout la peau laiteuse de ses longues et fines jambes, de ses épaules nues...

Subitement, il se leva d'un bond. Il devait quitter la chambre, s'éloigner d'elle. Si il restait, il allait se passer quelque chose. Il ne devait pas. Ils ne devaient pas. C'était pour le bien de la jeune femme autant que pour le sien. L'air frais de la nuit, lui ferait le plus grand bien et lui remettrait les idées en place.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé, articula-t-il. Je vais vous laisser dormir.

- Ne partez pas... Lui demanda la jeune femme.

Le Docteur se tourna vers elle, et baissa les yeux au niveau de son poignet qu'elle avait agrippée avec douceur.

- Rose... Souffla-t-il.

Il rencontra le regard chocolat de sa compagne si attendrissant, si chaud...

- Maintenant que vous êtes ici... Le lit est bien assez grand pour nous deux, lança-t-elle timidement.

_Non_, se dit-il. Il devait refuser, prétexter quelque chose à faire, n'importe quoi...

Il ne devait pas...

Mais cette chose en lui, le poussait à accepter la proposition.

Non ! Non ! Et non !

Pourtant l'idée d'être juste à ses côtés, de passer simplement un moment avec elle, de pouvoir la contempler dans son sommeil, le séduisait énormément.

Il sentit la main de Rose glisser dans la sienne. Elle pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi, il le ferait. Il ne raisonnait plus convenablement dés qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il s'était fait une raison.

Chaque seconde en présence de la jeune femme, il devait lutter contre cette chose au fond de lui. Et à chaque seconde, il avait la forte impression de perdre un peu plus de terrain. Certes, il n'était pas prés à craquer. Pas encore. Cependant, l'envie de la laisser gagner pour de bon s'était manifestée plus d'une fois.

Il se passa plusieurs fois la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant. Rose n'avait toujours pas détournée son regard. Elle attendait patiemment sa réponse.

Non ! Il ne devait pas ! Cela risquait de déraper... Il en avait le sentiment. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire cela. Pas à elle. Il le faisait pour la protéger, mais aussi pour se protéger.

Un jour, elle devra le quitter... De force ou de gré...

Il inspira pour se donner le courage de lui dire non, de voir la déception dans ses yeux...

- D'acc... D'accord...

Que venait-il de dire ?

Il avait dit oui ! Un nouveau champion est né ! Il avait accepté._Tu mériterais haut la main la médaille de l'idiot interplanétaire, _s'insulta le Docteur avant de se donner un paire de gifle mentalement. Pourtant, il se sentit fondre devant le sourire illuminé de Rose. Elle le faisait toujours craquer. Un tendre petit sourire en coin. Un regard charmeur. Et c'en était finit de sa volonté.

Rose sentit que les battements de son cœur devenaient anarchiques. Le Docteur avait dit oui... Il avait accepté de rester avec elle. Mais comment avait-elle put lui demander cela ?

Seule avec lui... Dans ce lit... Durant toute une nuit...

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ? Était-elle possédée comme lorsque Cassandra l'avait fait ? Ou bien avait-elle attrapée un virus extra-terrestre ?

Et puis quoi, encore !

_Prend ton courage à deux mains, ma fille_ ! Songea Rose. _Assume ! _

Et puis, ils étaient adultes. Enfin, c'est ce qui lui semblait. Ils étaient amis. Deux très bons amis. Les meilleurs même. Alors partager un lit était tout à fait innocent. Non ?

Mais qui essayait-elle de convaincre, d'abord ?

C'était elle ou le lit lui semblait d'un coup étroit, très étroit...

Jamais, elle n'arriverait à fermer l'œil de la nuit...

La jeune femme lâcha la main du Docteur et rampa à la tête du lit avant de s'enfouir sous les draps. Le gallifréen hésita encore un moment avant que sa dernière volonté s'estompe. Il retira sa veste de costume qu'il posa sur le dossier de la chaise, déjà occupé par les vêtements de sa compagne.

Il s'allongea timidement sur le dos, les bras sur le torse aux côtés de Rose, en laissant tout de même de la distance entre eux.

- Ma mère m'a toujours dit que les chaussures n'avaient pas leur place dans un lit.

Le Docteur tourna la tête vers la jeune femme. Elle l'observait avec une lueur de malice. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre par une réplique mais elle le devança.

- Et surtout, aucun commentaire sur ma mère ! Le menaça-t-elle en pointant un doigt vers lui.

Le gallifréen lui lança un regard amusé. Elle avait anticipée sa réaction. C'est qu'elle commençait à bien le connaître. Et puis, elle savait qu'il aimait bien la taquiner sur sa mère. Cette sacrée Jackie ! Ainsi que ses terrifiantes et douloureuses gifles ! Il avait encore une légère frayeur de se retrouver face à Jackie, bien que leur relation se soit améliorée depuis sa régénération. Rose adorait se moquer de lui quand elle lui rappelait au bon souvenir son altercation avec sa mère. Il sourit à la jeune femme avant de se lever. Il retira ses chaussures et les déposa au pied du lit.

- Voulez-vous que j'enlève autre chose, Rose ? Lui demanda-t-il espiègle.

Rose, face à cette question, écarquilla des yeux, avant de sentir ses joues s'empourprées.

- A vous de voir, répondit-elle en se cachant précipitamment sous les draps.

Le Seigneur du Temps sourit devant la réaction de sa compagne avant de se rallonger auprès d'elle. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que lui qui avait un comportement étrange... Sûrement l'atmosphère de la planète...

- Bonne nuit Rose, murmura-t-il.

- Bonne nuit Docteur.

Et le silence. Un silence à couper au couteau. Il sentit Rose remuer à ses côtés pour changer de position, avant de l'entendre soupirer de bien-être. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Sa compagne s'était allongée sur le côté face à lui. Les rayons de la lune, qui passaient à travers les volets entrouverts, venaient éclairer sa silhouette qui se dessinait sous les draps. Elle ne s'était pas encore endormit.

- Vous saviez, Rose, que cette planète a ...

La main de la jeune femme se plaqua sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de parler. Il lui lança un regard ébahit.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un incorrigible bavard, Docteur ! Se justifia Rose. Et je sais que vous n'avez pas ou peu besoin de sommeil. Cependant, ce n'est pas une raison pour m'empêcher de dormir...

Rose le vit faire la moue et elle secoua la tête désespérée en retirant sa main.

- Moi bavard ! S'exclama le Docteur. C'est ce qui fait mon charme !

- Parce que vous vous croyez irrésistible, sans soute ? Répliqua Rose en se redressant.

- Parce que vous ne le trouvez pas peut-être ?

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer avant de la refermer sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Le gallifréen la regardait avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Non, mais elle n'y croyait pas ! C'est qu'il se moquait d'elle ! Et elle ne trouvait rien à lui rétorquer. Peut-être parce que le Docteur avait dit la vérité. Elle le trouvait craquant, horriblement mignon...

- Alors Rose ? Fit le Docteur taquin.

Elle lui lança un regard furibond, avant de grogner pour clore la conversation et de s'enfouir sous les draps.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait passée par la tête en lui demandant de rester ? Elle savait très bien que le Docteur ne dormait que quelques heures de temps en temps par nécessité. Et elle lui demandait de rester à ses côtés, en restant tranquille, pendant toute une nuit ! Lui la boule d'énergie ! Rose se donna une paire de claque. Ce n'était pas une peluche qu'elle pouvait prendre dans ses bras pour lui tenir compagnie durant la nuit. _Sale gamine capricieuse ! _

Et pourtant, il avait accepté...

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil vers le gallifréen. Il avait les yeux clos et semblait se tenir tranquille. Mais elle savait que son cerveau était sans cesse en effervescence. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser !

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Rose. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit, bien trop tentante pour essayer de l'oublier. Et puis, c'était un bon moyen de se venger de tout à l'heure...

Afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons du Docteur, elle se redressa doucement et lentement avant d'attraper son oreiller...

Le Seigneur du Temps n'était pas mécontent de la réaction de sa jeune compagne. Elle était restée muette devant sa réplique. Et le meilleur de tout, elle n'avait pas démentit... Et ce regard furieux... Il adorait la mettre dans cet état-là. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. C'est qu'elle avait un sacré caractère ! Aussi volcanique que sa mère !

Soudain, il reçut un coup d'oreiller sur la tête. Surprit, il se redressa et interrogea sa compagne du regard. Agenouillée sur le lit, elle l'observait avec un air fripon.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Protesta le Docteur.

- Vous pensiez trop fort ! Lui répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Un sourire malicieux naquit sur les lèvres du gallifréen. Ainsi, elle voulait jouer...

Rose aperçut une lueur de défi dans les yeux de son compagnon, et elle agrippa encore plus fort son arme. Il ne la quitta pas du regard et saisit à son tour son oreiller. Sa compagne était si spontanée, si pétillante... Et il adorait cela. Elle lui avait apportée une certaine fraîcheur dans sa vie. Comme une nouvelle inspiration. Elle était sa bouffée d'oxygène.

- Vous voulez la guerre, Rose ! Hé bien, vous allez l'avoir !

A peine avoir finit sa déclaration, il donna un coup d'oreiller à Rose qui le lui rendit aussitôt. A présent la bataille faisait rage, ils étaient tous les deux debout sur le lit à se distribuer des coups d'oreillers. Ils riaient aux éclats, se chahutant comme deux gamins. Bien que le Docteur prenait souvent l'avantage, Rose arrivait à lui tenir tête.

Finalement, le gallifréen réussit à saisir l'oreiller de la jeune femme et le lui arracha des mains. Malgré qu'elle soit sans défense, elle ne se laissa en aucun cas intimider, et avança d'un pas vers lui. Le Docteur se mit en position d'attaque. Ils se jaugèrent quelques secondes et Rose se jeta sur lui. Seulement son compagnon fut le plus rapide. Il l'attrapa par la taille avant de la plaquer sur le lit et de l'emprisonner sous lui en lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

- Avouez que j'ai gagné, dit le gallifréen en reprenant son souffle.

- Sûrement pas ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle boudeuse.

Il secoua la tête. Rose ne s'avouait jamais vaincue. Elle était aussi butée que lui. Mais il savait comment lui faire changer d'avis. Sa compagne essayait d'échapper à son emprise, cependant il la tenait fermement, la coinçant entre ses genoux. Il sourit de plus belle. La jeune femme aperçut une lueur d'espièglerie dans ses yeux. Elle fronça du nez. Mais qu'est ce qui était bien passé par la tête du gallifréen ?

- Voyons voir si vous résister à ça ! Déclara le Docteur.

Et il se mit à la chatouiller. Elle émit un cri de protestation avant de laisser s'échapper le fou rire qui la gagnait.

- Vous êtes un monstre ! Réussit-elle à articuler entre deux éclats de rires.

Le sourire du Seigneur du Temps s'élargit encore plus devant la riposte de sa compagne. Il stoppa sa douce torture, lui laissant le temps de reprendre un peu de souffle.

- Allez Rose... Dite-le que j'ai gagné...

- Hors de question ! Affirma la jeune femme de défi.

- Comme vous voulez...

Le Docteur recommença à la chatouiller sans merci. Rose riait aux larmes tout en se débattant comme elle le pouvait et en poussant des cris perçant. Finalement n'en pouvant plus, elle décida d'abdiquer.

- D'acc...acco... ord, bredouilla-t-elle essoufflée.

- D'accord pour quoi ? Lui demanda son compagnon.

Rose leva les bras en signe de reddition et le gallifréen cessa de la chatouiller. Ils étaient essoufflés tous les deux de leur petit jeu. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

- Alors j'attends toujours... Souffla le Docteur.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard brun de son compagnon posé sur elle. Elle attrapa sa cravate et la tira vers elle, afin qu'il baisse son visage prés du sien.

- Vous avez gagné cette bataille, Docteur, déclara-t-elle.

Un sourire de victoire naquit sur les lèvres du gallifréen.

- Mais je peux vous jurer que j'aurais ma revanche, reprit-elle.

- Je n'en attends pas moins de vous, murmura le Docteur.

Les regards s'accrochèrent. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres d'écart. Rose leva la tête comblant un peu plus l'espace entre eux. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Tous les deux se regardait intensément, se perdant dans le regard de l'autre. Il sentit dans sa poitrine les battements désordonnés de ses deux cœurs. Le regard de Rose irradiait d'une chaleur qui le fit fondre. Les respirations s'accélérèrent. Fébrile, le gallifréen écarta quelques mèches de cheveux de sa compagne. Chacun ressentit une vive secousse au plus profond d'eux même quand les doigts du Seigneur du Temps caressèrent la peau délicate de la jeune femme. Alors il effleura les lèvres de sa compagne des siennes, glissant une main sous son débardeur. Et il l'embrassa.

Brusquement, le Docteur se figea, se rendant compte qu'il était en train de déraper. Il ne devait pas aller plus loin. Même si la chose, au fond de lui, lui soufflait de le faire.

Non ! Il ne devait pas. Il se devait de la garder éloigné de lui. Il ne souhaitait que la protéger. La protéger de lui. Il ne voulait que la préserver de sa souffrance perpétuelle qu'était sa longue existence, de ne pas lui imposer le lourd et triste fardeau qu'il portait en lui.

Les ténèbres de son âme ne devaient pas l'atteindre, ni la souiller...

Car quelque part, Rose lui avait permit de garder un pied dans la réalité. Elle le tempérait. Elle était sa boussole. Elle était son équilibre.

Parfois, il était si proche de sombrer... Mais Rose était là, à le porter de sa force si tranquille.

Il se devait de la garder à distance de lui.

Et puis tôt ou tard, elle partira qu'elle le veuille ou non. Le laissant seul. Et il devra continuer sa route sans elle...

Pourtant, il ne se faisait pas à l'idée de devoir lui dire adieux un jour... De se retrouver sans elle... Avec pour souvenirs, leurs moments passés ensemble, leurs sourires, leurs éclats de rire... Avec sûrement des regrets... De la tristesse... Et non sans une certaine mélancolie... Le Tardis semblerait bien vide sans elle...

Oui, il souffrirait quand elle le quittera, laissant un vide immense, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourra jamais combler. Mais la douleur sera plus soutenable que celle de n'avoir plus Rose dans ses bras, de ne plus pouvoir l'embrasser, la presser contre lui, de sentir sa peau douce et tiède contre la sienne. Il savait que son choix était à double tranchant. Il se rendra-compte au moment de la perdre qu'il aurait du saisir chaque moment avec Rose.

Les regrets seront là, bien présents.

Après tout, il n'était qu'un lâche. Durant toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais cessé de fuir. Et il continuait encore...

Il n'était pas bien pour elle. La jeune femme était bien plus courageuse que lui. N'avait-elle pas quittée sa famille, sa planète pour le suivre les yeux fermés, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'il l'attendait... Elle était si unique... Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait trouvé en elle, son alter ego. N'avait-elle pas aspirée le vortex du temps pour venir le sauver sur le satellite cinq au péril de sa vie...

Le destin était cruel avec lui. Mais surtout avec elle. Tout comme lui. Quelque part ne la faisait-il espérer vainement ?

Pourtant tout serait si simple, si il cédait enfin. Si il arrêtait de fuir, attrapant la main que lui tendait sa jeune compagne...

Finalement de quoi avait-il peur ? D'être heureux ? De connaître le bonheur auprès d'elle et de ne pas pouvoir la garder avec lui ? De ne pas en être digne ? De se laisser enfin aller ? D'arrêter de se cacher continuellement ?

Peut-être était-il temps de tourner le dos au passé, de faire face à un futur avec elle, de trouver un équilibre dans sa vie ?

Le Docteur sentit les larmes prêtent à couler.

Qu'il était au bord du gouffre...

Soit il sautait...

Soit il reculait...

Et c'est les deux cœurs déchirés, que le gallifréen s'éloigna de Rose. Elle leva vers lui un regard brûlant et éperdu, mais voilé d'une certaine tristesse. Il baissa les yeux en se maudissant du mal qu'il lui faisait. Le Docteur la lâcha et roula sur le dos pour se retrouver à côté d'elle. Il ferma les yeux, rongé par le remord.

Mais c'était mieux ainsi, non ?

Il se passa un long moment avant qu'il ne se décide à tourner la tête en direction de sa compagne. Celle-ci n'avait toujours pas bougée. Les rayons argentés de la lune se reflétait dans les quelques perles salées qui roulaient silencieusement sur les joues de la jeune femme. Le gallifréen était dévasté de la voir ainsi, de la faire souffrir à cause de sa lâcheté.

Il était désolé de les avoir mis dans cette situation. Désolé de lui avoir fait croire un instant que c'était possible.

Cependant quelque part en lui, le Docteur lui en était reconnaissant de n'avoir pas insisté. En toute sincérité, il n'aurait pas put résister. Car il aurait aimé la sentir défaillir sous ses caresses, sous ses baisers. Et de s'abandonner à elle. Rien qu'à elle, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec les autres...

Le Docteur se tourna face à Rose, conscient qu'il devrait quitter la pièce. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Pas, après ça... Malgré le fait que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle souffrait...

- Rose... L'appela-t-il doucement.

La jeune femme tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Il fut encore plus bouleversé par l'expression ravagée de son visage. D'habitude si souriant, mais si douloureusement expressif en cet instant.

- Rose, je suis...

- Taisez-vous, le coupa-t-elle brutalement.

Le Docteur tressaillit au ton de sa compagne. C'était lui le responsable. Il était la cause de tout ce qui s'était passé. Il n'aurait jamais du accepter de rester avec elle, cette nuit. Il aurait du faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux, c'est à dire fuir pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Mais le mal était fait... Il devait essayer de le réparer. Il tenait trop à elle. Pour tout gâcher comme ça. Sinon, il savait qu'il allait la perdre. Il ne le supporterait pas. Rien que l'idée de la perdre l'effrayait. Quelque part la voir ou la sentir à ses côtés étaient devenu quasiment vital pour lui...

Alors si c'était sa dernière chance, il la saisirait. D'un mouvement, il attrapa Rose dans ses bras et la blottit contre lui.

- Non ! Docteur ! Hurla Rose de rage.

Elle essayait de se débattre, de fuir ses bras qui la tenait fermement. Cependant le gallifréen résista.

- Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Pas de cette façon !

La jeune femme se mit à le frapper de ses poings. Il n'essaya même pas de l'arrêter. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer sa rage et sa colère. Après tout, ces sentiments étaient bien dirigés contre lui.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Docteur ! Aucun ! Hurla-t-elle. Pas le droit de me rejeter et de me prendre dans vos bras par la suite ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça !

Le gallifréen passa une main sur les cheveux dorés de sa compagne. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'être en arriver là.

- Rose... Chuchota-t-il la voix brisée.

- Pas à moi ! Docteur !

Soudain, elle arrêta de le frapper et de hurler. Elle eut un spasme avant d'éclater en sanglot. Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui, avant de se mettre à la bercer. Chaque larme, chaque gémissement émanant d'elle s'enfonçaient comme un poignard dans son âme. Lui qui s'était pourtant juré de ne pas la faire souffrir... Il se haïssait tellement de lui faire ça, ce qui le confortait dans son idée qu'il ne la méritait pas. Rose s'agrippa un peu plus fort au Docteur. Celui-ci sentait les larmes passées à travers sa chemise.

- Pardonne-moi, Rose... La supplia le Docteur.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui. Elle avait le visage ruisselant de larmes. Le gallifréen eut toute la peine du monde à la regarder dans les yeux. Ils exprimaient tant. A l'intérieur, il pouvait y lire un mélange de tristesse, de colère, d'amertume, de frustration... Et pourtant, son regard reflétait tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui.

- Non. Pas maintenant. Pas encore.

Le Docteur hocha de la tête, conscient que c'était bien trop tôt pour qu'elle le fasse. Elle avait raison. C'était prématuré. Cependant, il avait besoin qu'elle lui pardonne. Pour continuer. Aller de l'avant. Fermer cet écart. Revenir sur le chemin qu'il n'aurait jamais du quitter. Mais le méritait-il vraiment ce pardon qu'il désirait tant ? Après toute cette souffrance causée par lui, sur la seule personne auquel il tenait plus que tout...

Le gallifréen balaya de son pouce les larmes qui marbraient les joues de Rose. Elle le laissa faire. Puis il la laissa s'écarter de lui en desserrant son étreinte. Il l'observa s'installer loin de lui, sur le lit. Il se passa une main sur le visage, avant de remuer, cherchant une position confortable et n'en trouva aucune.

Le Docteur ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il la laisser ? Quitter sa chambre ? Partir en sachant comment elle se sentait. ? Elle avait sûrement le besoin de se retrouver seule, de ne pas le sentir à ses côtés. Mais il en était incapable. Parce qu'il voulait être là pour elle. Parce qu'il avait peur de la quitter. Parce qu'il était effrayé qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Il devait se rassurer de sa présence. Parce que rien n'était pardonné. Parce que tout simplement, il voulait la savoir prés de lui...

Le Seigneur du Temps soupira et s'allongea sur le côté face à Rose.

Magnifique, forte, pétillante, drôle, futée, incroyable, fantastique...

Et pourtant si fragile, si délicate, si vulnérable...

Tel était les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Les paupières closes, la respiration régulière faisait penser qu'elle s'était laissée emporter par le sommeil. Mais elle ne l'était pas encore

- Rose... Je...

Le Docteur laissa sa phrase en suspend quand elle ouvrit les yeux encore embué. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se taire. Puis elle lui prit une main et enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il pouvait rester, si il le souhaitait mais il devait lui laisser du temps.

Rassuré qu'elle ne le rejette pas, il s'apaisa et ferma les yeux, gardant la main de sa compagne dans la sienne.

Rose se réveilla doucement avec les premiers reflets du soleil, faisant disparaître les dernières brumes de sommeil. Elle ne savait pas encore ou elle se trouvait. Et n'avait nullement envie de le savoir. Elle savait juste qu'elle se sentait bien, là ou elle était. Elle avait quelque chose de chaud et de doux posée sur son dos. Elle avait la tête nichée sur une chose confortable, d'où elle entendait des battements réguliers. Un long frisson parcourut son corps quand elle reconnut son odeur en prenant une grande inspiration.

Après une longue hésitation, Rose se décida à ouvrir les yeux mais les referma aussitôt croyant qu'elle devait encore rêver.

Pourtant c'était bien réel...

La jeune femme souleva à nouveau ses paupières et découvrit sur qui elle avait dormit. Elle avait son visage niché dans le creux de l'épaule du Docteur. Ils avaient leurs jambes entrelacées. Et le gallifréen avait passé un bras sur sa taille puis glissé une main sous son débardeur comme elle-même l'avait fait sous sa chemise. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage de son compagnon et s'aperçut qu'il dormait profondément.

Finalement, il était resté à ses côtés. Rose avait pensée qu'il attendrait qu'elle s'endorme et qu'il quitterait la chambre par la suite.

La jeune femme y avait cru un instant en sentant des milliers de papillons virevoltés dans son estomac. Elle avait présagée le meilleur bien trop tôt. Et la chute avait été plus que brutal...

Pourtant, elle avait put lire dans le regard du Docteur tant de chose. Ses yeux lui avaient montrés à quel point elle lui était précieuse, qu'elle comptait pour lui, combien il l'aimait. Elle y croyait encore quand les doigts tremblant du gallifréen avaient caressés tendrement sa joue, sentant son souffle chaud sur son visage. Elle avait vu le désir dans son regard. Son cœur battant la chamade, il avait comblé encore l'écart qui les séparait.

Elle en avait eu la conviction qu'elle et lui, cela allait être enfin possible... Elle avait fermée les yeux, anticipant ce qu'il allait suivre... Et puis, elle avait sentit avec douceur les lèvres de son compagnon sur les siennes.

Elle y avait cru jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le Docteur se figer. Alors Rose avait ouvert les yeux pour rencontrer son regard.

Et là, elle avait perdu toutes ses illusions en voyant de la panique, du désarroi, de la confusion, de la culpabilité, de la douleur entre autres... Elle n'avait jamais vu ses yeux si troublés.

Et Rose avait comprit qu'il n'irait pas plus loin.

Pourtant l'idée d'attraper les lèvres du Docteur, de lui déposer un baiser fiévreux pour le faire réagir lui avait traversé l'esprit. Elle aurait glissée ses mains autour de son cou, en caressant au passage sa nuque avant de les enfouir dans ses cheveux. Il n'aurait pas résisté, parce que tout comme elle le désir la consumait de l'intérieur.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait...

Peut-être qu'elle avait été stupide de ne pas le faire, de saisir le moment... Cependant, elle l'aimait trop pour ne pas respecter son décision.

Et puis, Rose voulait que cela vienne de lui. Sans que le lendemain, le gallifréen lui explique que c'était une erreur, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer...

Elle ne l'aurait pas supportée.

Parce qu'après avoir goûtée à ses caresses, à ses baisers, à sentir les doigts du Docteur parcourir son corps, à se donner à lui entièrement sans retenue, ni pudeur, Rose savait qu'elle n'arriverait plus à s'en passer.

Parce qu'après avoir partagée quelque chose d'aussi intime que de s'unir, de se mélanger, de se fondre, de ne plus faire qu'un avec l'être aimé, avec lui, pour lequel son cœur battait, elle n'aurait pas eut la force de continuer à ses côtés comme si de rien ne s'était passé.

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'était brisé quand le gallifréen avait roulé sur le côté. Parce que quelque part au fond d'elle, elle s'était sentit rejetée et trompée. Parce que lui faire croire pendant quelque secondes que c'était possible, de lui faire espérer un " Nous " était cruel de sa part.

Et puis elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne le comprenait pas.

Rose ne saisissait pas les raisons du Docteur qui le faisait reculer.

De quoi avait-il peur ?

Pourquoi s'évertuait-il à la tenir éloignée de lui ?

Rose n'avait pas put empêcher les larmes de couler. Et quand le gallifréen l'avait appelé, elle avait tournée son visage vers lui, tremblante, entre espoir et agonie. Le regard brun, d'habitude si tendre, si caressant quand il le posait sur elle, était troublé. Elle lisait sur son visage le déchirement et la culpabilité. Ne voulant pas entendre ses excuses, elle l'avait arrêtée net.

La jeune femme voulait être seule pour laisser éclater son chagrin. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'est qu'il disparaisse, qu'il ne reste pas là à observer ce qu'il avait provoqué. Sentir son regard, elle ne le supportait pas. Elle aurait voulut prendre ses jambes à son cou, fuir cette chambre qui devenait oppressante. Le fuir. Mais, elle en avait été incapable.

Alors quand le Docteur l'avait prit dans ses bras, cela avait été au-dessus de ses forces. Elle avait explosée. Parce que les bras du gallifréen étaient pour elle synonymes de refuge, d'un foyer, d'une bulle ou elle se sentait en sécurité, un endroit chaud, accueillant et rassurant, bercés pas les battements de ses cœurs.

Et il était en train de pervertir cette image. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire cela. La faire souffrir. D'être la cause de ce qu'elle ressentait telle une plaie béante, vif, au niveau de son cœur. Puis d'essayer de la consoler par la suite en la pressant contre lui. Rose avait alors laissée exploser sa rage, sa colère, sa rancœur, contre lui, car il ne voulait pas la lâcher, la laisser partir, la laisser tranquille. Elle avait beau eut se débattre, hurler, le frapper, le Docteur avait tout encaissé, ne cessant jamais de la tenir entre ses bras.

Finalement, le chagrin avait été le plus fort, elle avait éclatée en sanglot contre et à cause de ce maudit alien, ce fichu extra-terrestre.

Et il lui avait demandé pardon...

En relevant la tête vers lui, elle avait vu qu'il était profondément désolé de lui avoir laissé un espoir, aussi infime qui soit, de les avoir entraînés jusque là. Elle savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Demander le pardon. Parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à montrer un signe de faiblesse, préférant se cacher derrière une carapace, s'évertuant à tout garder en lui.

En un sens, cela l'avait touchée. Qu'il le fasse pour elle.

Malgré tout, elle n'était pas prête à pardonner. Pas si vite. Pas si facilement.

Rose l'avait laissé essuyer les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, car paradoxalement, elle avait besoin d'un geste tendre et doux de sa part.

Et, elle s'était écartée de lui.

La jeune femme l'avait sentit remuer sur le lit. Elle avait devinée qu'il était agité, mal à l'aise, nerveux, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire. Elle avait croisée son regard en l'entendant l'appeler, un mélange de peur et de désespoir. Et elle avait comprit ce qui se passait dans la tête de son compagnon. Alors elle lui avait prit la main afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne le chassait pas. Il s'était tout de suite apaisé.

Et puis vidée, épuisée, elle s'était endormit.

Et quelque heures plus tard, elle se réveillait dans les bras du Docteur, profondément endormit. Elle aurait du être gênée de cette situation, de se retrouver enlacée, surtout après ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Pourtant, cela lui semblait si naturel d'être l'un contre l'autre, son corps contre le sien. Comme si c'était sa place...

Avec un léger sourire, elle observa le gallifréen. Il s'était fait happé par le sommeil finalement. Peut-être fatigué de se battre continuellement contre lui-même, contre ses démons intérieurs ou qu'il s'était juste allé pour une fois. Il avait l'âme torturée et hantée. Il portait en lui un lourd fardeau. Au fond, ce n'était qu'un gamin orphelin, terrorisé d'être seul dans l'univers, qu'un homme blessé qui souffrait énormément d'être le dernier Seigneur du Temps, d'avoir fait un choix douloureux.

Quelque part, une partie de lui est morte avec Gallifrey.

Rose aurait tant aimée qu'il lui parle, qu'il se confie à elle, qu'il arrête de la tenir à l'écart de tout ce qui faisait sa vie avant qu'elle ne le rencontre. Parce qu'elle voulait l'aider. Elle voulait panser ses plaies, lui alléger son fardeau.

Si il ne le faisait pas avec elle, auprès de qui le ferait-il ?

Comprendrait-il un jour que tout ce qu'il vivait la touchait, parce qu'elle se sentait concernée par ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Rose poussa un long soupir et reposa sa tête sur le torse du gallifréen. Sous sa main glissée sous la chemise, elle sentait un torse musclé, une peau douce et tiède. La jeune femme ne savait pas trop comment ils s'étaient retrouvés enlacés. Ce n'était en aucun cas le Docteur qui l'avait prit à nouveau dans ses bras, pas après ce qui venait de se passer. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, ils avaient sentit la présence de l'autre, et comme deux aimants, ils avaient été attirés l'un à l'autre, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se trouvent, s'imbriquant parfaitement comme deux pièces d'un même puzzle.

Elle était si bien comme ça, contre lui.

Comment pouvait-il la ravager si facilement et lui procurer une telle sensation de bien-être ?

La jeune femme aurait tellement voulut se retrouver dans la même situation dans d'autres circonstances. Elle aurait tant aimée se retrouver dans ses bras chaque matin...

Rose savait que son temps était compté. Tôt ou tard, il allait se réveiller. Alors, elle profitait juste du plaisir d'être blottit contre lui, d'avoir son bras sur sa taille, de sa main douce et chaude sur son dos. Juste quelques instants volés.

Car elle savait pertinemment que le Docteur ne laisserait pas une nouvelle fois, une telle situation lui échapper comme cette nuit.

Elle leva la tête pour contempler le visage du gallifréen. Avec douceur, elle souleva une mèche folle qui tombait sur son front. Puis du bout des doigts, elle dessina les contours de son visage. Il paraissait si paisible dans son sommeil. Même au repos ses traits étaient énergiques contrastant avec une certaine douceur. Elle se redressa doucement afin de ne pas le réveiller, lui déposa un baiser sur le front et se leva du lit, les yeux quelque peu embués. Elle poussa les volets en bois pour aller sur la terrasse et s'accouda à la balustrade.

Le Docteur ouvrit les yeux et suivit Rose du regard. Cela faisait quelque temps qu'il ne dormait plus. Il ne s'était pas manifesté pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Mais aussi parce que se réveiller avec Rose dans ses bras l'avait profondément bouleversé, comprenant ce qu'il laissait s'échapper.

Il étira ses membres engourdit par le sommeil. Le gallifréen avait dormit, chose assez rare pour être soulignée. Il ne dormait que par extrême nécessité. Il considérait cela comme une perte de temps. Mais aussi parce que le peu de repos, qu'il prenait était sans cesse troublés par des cauchemars, le réveillant en hurlant et le corps trempé de sueur.

Pourtant bercé par la respiration régulière de sa compagne, en sachant qu'elle était là à ses côtés, et qu'elle serait encore là quand il ouvrirait les yeux, il avait succombé au sommeil. C'était bien la première fois, depuis très longtemps, qu'il avait eut un sommeil si paisible, sans être perturbé par ses cauchemars. La présence de Rose, à ses côtés, en était sûrement pour quelque chose...

Le gallifréen soupira. Il sentait encore les doigts de sa jeune compagne sur son visage et de son baiser doux et tendre. Il avait imperceptiblement frissonné quand elle avait parcourût du bout des doigts ses traits si délicatement. Il avait du se faire violence pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux, et aller à son tour lui caresser les traits de son si beau visage, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Le Docteur se redressa avant de s'asseoir. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Rose avait du l'entendre car elle se retourna vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et se fixèrent. Il trembla d'appréhension car le malaise était présent. Parce que surtout, il ne savait pas comment se comporter face à elle. La jeune femme s'avança vers lui.

- Ma belle au bois dormant vient enfin de s'éveiller ! Lança-t-elle d'un ton léger.

Déstabilisé, le gallifréen lança un regard hagard vers Rose. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce comportement de sa part. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? A la voir triste, abattue, complètement désœuvrée.

C'était mal la connaître.

- Rose...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, car il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin étant donné qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire en vérité. Parce qu'elle se tenait face à lui avec un léger sourire. Et à son grand étonnement, elle lui attrapa les mains et le tira pour le sortir du lit.

- Allez debout paresseux ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeuse. Je vous interdis de traîner au lit ! Vous m'avez promit de m'emmenez ce matin voir la baie des Tortues. De plus, j'ai une faim de loup !

Le Docteur se laissa faire et se leva avec l'aide de la jeune femme, quelque part soulagé que cela se passe ainsi. Il la regarda se passer quelques mèches de ses cheveux dorés derrière une oreille. Une douloureuse sensation lui noua l'estomac.

- Je vais allée m'habiller. Nous irons prendre le petit-déjeuner après, reprit-elle. D'accord ?

Le gallifréen hocha de la tête, puis elle s'éloigna de quelque pas.

- Vous comptez rester avec moi ?

Il sursauta. Surprit. Les mots étaient sortit comme ça, seul. Rose se tourna vers lui. Elle ne répondit pas de suite, observant le Docteur. Elle nota ses cheveux brun en bataille, le désordre dans sa tenue, ses yeux reflétant une certaine peur et de l'angoisse...

- Vous n'êtes pas prêt à vous débarrasser de moi, lui donna-t-elle comme réponse.

Et elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire, que le Docteur en eut le souffle coupé. Finalement, il sourit à son tour. Elle lui pardonnait. Elle ne l'avait pas dit. Elle ne le dirait pas. Mais elle lui avait pardonné. Et il ne savait par quel miracle, elle arrivait encore à lui sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'attira dans ses bras.

Rose se laissa tirer à lui. Elle se laissa aller contre son torse. Elle se laissa entourer de ces bras qu'elle aimait tant. Parce quoi qu'elle en dise, quoi qu'elle en décide, le Docteur aurait toujours une grande place dans sa vie. Et à son corps défendant dans son cœur.

Elle lui avait pardonnée, finalement.

Parce qu'elle n'était pas prête à renoncer à lui, au contraire elle allait se battre pour l'avoir, lui.

Parce qu'elle gardait l'espoir qu'un jour, il la laisse, enfin entrer entièrement dans sa vie.

Elle attendrait.

Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne pouvait cesser de l'aimer.

Rose s'écarta du gallifréen, tout en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

- Il va falloir vous faire à cette idée, Docteur ! Affirma-t-elle. Je n'irais nulle part !

Et la jeune femme sourit. Elle souriait pour lui. Jamais, elle ne cesserait de sourire pour lui.

Le Docteur lâcha un soupir d'apaisement. Comment pouvait-elle vouloir rester à ses côtés ? Cependant, il chassa vite cette pensée. Peu importe, car tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle était là, devant lui, pour lui. Et surtout qu'elle n'avait pas l'attention de le quitter. Et c'était le plus important.

Le gallifréen sentit les mains de sa compagne glissées des siennes à contrecoeur. Il l'observa ramasser ses affaires et se diriger vers la salle de bains. Elle se retourna vers lui.

- Docteur ? L'appela-t-elle.

- Oui, Rose ?

- Vous ronflez quand vous dormez !

Il sourit devant l'air malicieux de sa compagne, avant de la voir refermer la porte sur elle. Il poussa un long soupir. Il fallait aller de l'avant...

Les regrets étaient là, déjà...

Un jour, peut-être qu'il sera moins lâche...

Peut-être... Pas si sûr... Et pourtant, il en rêvait...


End file.
